The Bird and the Fish: An illfated love
by Jada Knight
Summary: "Kagura" he called in a sing-song voice "Come here." A plan, an accord, a fight for the freedom to follow one's heart, and perhaps a smidgen of lust and love hopelessly tangled for Kagura and Kagome.   "Shall we seal it with a kiss?"


**DISCLAIMER:** *shakes head sadly* WHY ARENT THEY MINE ? XP

**The Bird and the Fish: An ill-fated love**

The wind gently caressed Kagura's cheek, lovingly wiping away her tears as a mother would for her young child. A small smile flitted

across her face as she gazed silently at the starlit sky. Yes she supposed if Nuraku was indeed her father, then the wind was her mother shielding

her from the worst of his violent wrath. Extending one slender hand she watched in silent joy as the wind danced gracefully across her skin. A

wave of gratefulness washed over her as the wind drifted off twirling a strand of her hair as it went. When she thought of poor Kanna who had

nothing else at all she shuddered a bit. Would she have ended up so emotionless, so drained if the wind had not chosen her as one of its own?

Shaking her head she decided she really didn't want to think about that.

Suddenly an intense pain blossomed above where her heart should have been. Kagura sighed regretfully, Nuraku was telling her to stop

daydreaming and to get her ass into gear. Resigned to her fate she took one last look at the sky before urging her feather to a faster pace.

***************************Kagome's POV****************************

Sighing heavily Kagome began to rub her temples in frustration. She swore to all the Kamis above that if Inuyasha opened that big ole

trap he laughingly called a mouth _one_ more time to asked her if the Ramen was done yet he was going to sincerely wish she had let Kikyo drag

him to hell. Shit, after the week she had just suffered through because of him she would almost be willing to burn in the pits of hell herself if it

meant being able to get away from him. 'Damnitt', she thought as she stomped her foot in frustration, would it have really killed him to stop for

directions? She knew that his rough childhood and his whole mess with Kikyo had left Inuyasha a little insecure, and was the cause of his manly

man/half demon doesn't need help from anybody attitude but honestly? She was about ready to teach Inuyasha just how crazy scary she could

be if he didn't get his ass into gear, and if he thought she was bad when he woke her up at 4 o'clock in the morning he hadn't seen nothin

yet.

They had been aimlessly walking around in circles for the past week in the forest, with absolutely no fucking concept of where they were.

This might not have been Inuyasha's fault except that she **knew** he could smell a human village from ten miles away. If he didn't have such a

huge fucking pride issue they could have stopped at one and asked for the way to their destination. But nooohohoho that was just way too below

Inuyasha to ever even consider. It made her blood boil to remember what he had so proudly proclaimed when she had confronted him about it.

"Jesus fucking Christ Wench! Stop screeching about stupid shit! Of course I know where we're goin, I don't need a bunch of stupid mangy humans

to tell me something that fucking obvious!" he had so boldly yelled in her face. Yeah and where were they now? Stranded with no idea where

they were a week later. And for the record, she was seriously going to have to remind Inuyasha to SAY not SPRAY. Spit on face did not make for a

happy Kagome.

Slowly moving her hands from her temples to the ache that was beginning to form at the nape of her neck, she once again sighed in

annoyance. She should have put her foot down way earlier than this, it would have saved them a lot of trouble, not to mention time. She didn't

even want to think about the time they had lost in the fight with Nuraku. God knew how many shards he had collected without them knowing in

the past week. They were already going to have to play catch up as soon as they got out of this goddamned forest, she didn't want to get even

more behind then they already were….but still she hesitated. She knew how important it was to Inuyasha to act as leader of the group, and

she really didn't want to have to undermine his authority anymore than she had to, she knew it would hurt him much more than any of the

others would imagine. But…but, there was always a but. She had to do what was best for all of them, including the rest of Japan and the future

Japan, she couldn't let Inuyasha's bruised ego stand in the way of that. It made her heart ache to do so but turning around to face him she let

herself slip into a determined state, ready to use as many sits as needed to get him to do as she wanted. Buts as her eyes locked on the log he

should have still been resting on, she was startled to find him missing. Glancing questioningly at Miroku and Sango who were both cuddled

against Kirara, they both shrugged nonchalantly and looked quickly away.

Feeling her heart slowly beginning to sink she looked to the sky off in the distance. Sure enough she could see silver creatures gliding

through the air, signaling the approach of their undead mistress. Loneliness slowly began to seep into her soul as she watched their shimmering

forms become a watery mess as she felt tears begging to collect under her eyelids.

****************************Kagura's POV***************************

Wind rushing through her as she sped into the night Kagura let her determination fill her. Tonight was the night. The night Nuraku's deal

would come into effect. Soon she would be as free as the wind she was born to be. ….And then she felt her new found determination flow out

of her again in a rush. Because for one reason or another there was a little voice nagging in the back of her mind that something wasn't right

about this. And privately Kagura agreed. It made her squirm to think that after so many years of torture Nuraku was just going to let her off the

hook this easy. This was just too god damned simple. Capture the girl, do what you want with her until the final battle is over, and in return gain

your freedom. Simple, right? And nothing about Nuraku was ever simple. Thinking about this newest scheme of his proved that fact to the point of

obscenity. Letting her mind drift back to five days ago when he had first unveiled it to her, she felt dread take her previous determinations place in

her heart.

…...INSERT FLASHBACK…

Kagura stood motionless against the wall in the dark inner bed chambers of Nuraku's castle. Watching him silently, she felt hate seep into

her soul. His darkly twinkling eyes were smirking at her, and his lips were twitching in response to her dark thoughts. Another one of the side

disadvantages of Nuraku being the gaurdian of her heart; he could read her mind as though it were an open book. Such an intense invasion of

her privacy nearly drove her to the brink of insanity at times. No place was safe from him and his little treasure trove of horrors. Not her mind, nor

her soul, and certainly not her body. He plundered her, all of her and stained her with his dark taint. She could almost feel her skin crawl at the

thought. And she absolutely refused to look down at her body right now. She didn't want to see herself covered in his essence or the dark

mottled bruises showing where he had bitten her in his moments of overwhelming pleasure.

Nausea threatened to overcome her until she was momentarily distracted by Nuraku shifting on his side so that he was facing her. Judging

from his harsh expression he wanted her to pull herself together so he could speak to her properly. So wiping the corner of her mouth to shake of

the revulsion she fixed her gaze on the nude form before her.

Blood red sheets covered the wide exspance of the bed inbetween them, perfectly matching the colour of his upper lip that currently

resided caught between his teeth and his equally red bottom lip. Half of what disguisted her about him, was how perfectly beautiful he was on the

outside. Though scars adorned nearly every exspanse of his exsposed skin, the flesh was taut and as she knew too well hot to the touch.

And as it was every time she found herself suffocated with Nuraku's prescence, she was forced to find her gaze locked on his face. As flalwess as

the rest of him, it screamed predator, harsh angles highlighted by eyes dark as sin, lined in kohl. Cruelty was personafied in this man -No this

demon.

Said face spreading into a vicious smirk, he propped himself up on one elbow, preparing to speak. And as he opened his mouth, she had

the curious sensation of staring into the gateway to hell. Hearing her thoughts Nuraku burst into an evil fit of dark chuckling. As his mirth slowly

faded he coughed slightly, and then turned darkly serious again.

"Kagura" he called in a sing-song voice

"Come here."

An order, and as such, she had to obey. Stepping lightly over their discarded clothes, she sat unselfconsciously naked at the edge of the

bed. He gave her a slow appreciative look, at which she only mentally shuddered. And then rolled her eyes. She was tired of the foreplay. 'Get to

the point already Nuraku', Kagura thought to herself….well and Nuraku if he was paying any attention. Apparently so because he began to

speak moments after the thought crossed her mind.

"Kagura my lovely, such a wild thing you are. Do you even realize how truly delicious your heart is? I sample it once a day you know. A little lick

here a little nibble there. I do my best to conserve it of course, wouldn't want you to dissapear would we? But as of late, well I have found myself

tempted to swallow the whole of it in one large bite."

He paused for a second to grin widely at her and then continued on in that nonchalant careless way of his.

" Alas temptations are what get us into trouble, and as it happens it seems not giving into temptation would be in my best interest. Precious, I

know your hatred for me is what causes that scrumptious heart of yours to continue beating. Your desire to kill me is the juice that marinates it,

and tempts me naughtily from the box in which it sits each day. As such your feelings have never been in doubt. And as it has never policy to dwell

on things of mutual aknowledgmet my question to you is, what would you be willing to do to gain back your heart and your freedom?"

A slow shiver began to race down her spine, as she contemplated all the realms of horror this new development could bring her to. What

was he going to ask her to do? Kill someone? A child? ….Kanna? No. She had limits, and from what she knew Nuraku understood them...didn't

he?

Nodding in silent acknowledgement of her thoughts Nuraku began to speak again,

"I'm not that cruel Kagura, not yet. And cruelty aside, I still have my uses for Kanna, I would not dispose of her so readily without good cause."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagura soon felt a cautious sort of anticipation bubble inside her, was she really to be free after so long?

"That depends pet. Will you hear me out on a deal for that freedom?" Nuraku answered her.

Her mind screamed her aquience but another part of her cautioned her. Could this be a trap perhaps? Curiously Nuraku remained silent

after a while of that thought drifting through their linked minds. And then he seemingly ignored it, skipping to the deal at hand.

"Pet, I have been spinning a grand web. A web that as a scheme will ensnare all the little flies that stand in my way. And if you agree to do as

I ask of you, you will be one of the main strands of that web. I have a specific person that I need you as a strand to ensnare. Kagome. Without

her the Inutaichi are nearly helpless. I need you to successfully capture her, and keep her alive but out of the way until after the final battle. Of

course you are welcome to indulge in her if you want while you keep her captive, but I need her alive. Do you understand?"

Blinking at him, Kagura slowly drank in his words. This was what he so desperately needed that he was willing to hand

her her freedom in exchange? Well fuck if she was going to be the one to tell him she would have done it anyways without him giving her freedom

back. Smirking at her Nuraku explained,

"Kagome is a strange creature. She draws people to her, even I feel her pull from time to time. And while I'm in the throes of the final battle I have

no wish to have to worry about you swinging your allegiances because of her charms. I thought your freedom would ensure your allegiances

without a doubt."

Though slightly scornful of the fact that he thought she could be swayed so easily be one human woman, she felt her heart swell

with hope. Sensing her decision Nuraku leaned towards her with a glint in his eyes

"So do we have an accord?"

And without another thought Kagura answered

"We do."

Leaning in ever closer until he was level with the side of her face, she heard him whisper in her ear "Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

….END FLASH BACK…

Oh how he repulsed her. But at the moment she felt as though she could jump up and embrace him (perhaps to death her straying mind

supplied).

Her freedom. Everything she'd ever wanted unwaveringly solid in her grasp. If only her feelings of uneasiness would fade away she could

melt into luxurious dreams of the future. But then again now was not the time to melt. She was about to face the Inutaichi yet again. Not a task

she was overly excited about. A few hundred feet away from their camp she hovered, gathering her strength. Hopefully this would be as easy a

task as it seemed, but with the Inutachi you never knew if Inuyasha, the little puppy that he was had learned a new trick since the last time she

had seen them. Twisting her fingers and putting them to her lips, she kissed them and then raised them to the wind for luck. It was as close to a

prayer as she ever came.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **This is a very old peice of mine that for some reason or another mysteriusly survived my spring cleaning last year, so in honor of its freaky survival I have decided to post it XD I hope you all like it, reveiws= brownie points which = new chapter which involes KagxKagura smexiness :) And who doensn't like that?


End file.
